


Gothic Rose

by ShallWeSingInPopSense



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Perfume, Unsure, huge lesbians, making gifts for your crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 03:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16421699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShallWeSingInPopSense/pseuds/ShallWeSingInPopSense
Summary: Perfumes are an art in themselves. Not everyone knows this, but a good perfume should fit its wearer perfectly, compliment their style and traits. So in order to make one, you have to know its recipient completely...so...How does one quantify Juleka?





	Gothic Rose

Rose stood above her collection of essential oils, brows furrowed in concentration.

It had been a few weeks since she had started making her own perfumes, and her cupboard was already full of various scents, from fully-fledged floral masterpieces to awkward clashing combinations lurking at the back of the drawer.

 But today she wanted to try something a bit different; a perfume for Juleka.

 Rose knew what suited herself, but making perfume for another person was a completely different matter; perfumery was an art that required an intimate knowledge of the wearer in order to best compliment their character and personal style. She already had a bottle picked out; a cute little cork stoppered pixie bottle, with the neck adorned by black ribbons, purple lace, and a sprig of three little silver charms.

Rose imagined her friend in the morning. The way she focuses when she applies winged eyeliner. picking up her black lace gloves and slipping them over those perfect narrow wrists. Checking her reflection in her wrist mirror. A shy smile as she finishes applying lilac lipstick. Then, bending to pick up Rose’s finished perfume and spraying the tiniest amount onto her wrists and neck. Of course she wouldn’t go over the top. Forever precise and perfect. Imagine. Imagine. What would that perfume smell like?

A touch of almond for the way her eyes sparkle with quiet joy when they share earphones. Deep clove and blackcurrant scents for the sweep of her hair down her back. The lightest hint of cinnamon for the cookies they shared between classes.

Rose’s hands skilfully plucked the relevant essential oils, stirring the mixture into a base of almond oil.

Rose paused for a moment, biting her lip. It smelled damn good.

But it needed something extra… an undernote of something sweet.

The way Juleka doodled in the roses in margins of her chemistry. The way she closed her eyes when she played the guitar. The way she leaned in ever so slightly when Rose sits next to her. The way she grips Rose’s hand when there are akuma evacuations.

Rose glanced over to her own bottle of rose and vanilla frosting perfume. A light and summer-y scent like Turkish delight. Totally different from the dark and complex perfume she was attempting now. Then again…

She imagined falling asleep on Juleka on the bus, her head resting on the other girl’s shoulder, as the sweet scents of their perfume mingling together, a light summer rose and a deep spicy dark rose…

Rose gulped. It was possessive. They were just friends.

…Juleka lying on Rose’s bed as they did their homework together, and the glorious dark scent of roses lingering on even after she leaves…

Inhibitions be damned.

She added the rose oil.

                                                                                                8888

Juleka gazed down in wonder at the tiny bottle being proffered by Rose. Her petite friend wouldn’t meet her eyes as she held out the gift.

“For you” Rose spoke softly.

Juleka took the little bottle carefully, admiring how Rose had managed to tie her own flower-child pixie-style with the elegant gothic ribbons. She marvelled at the tiny collection of charms attached to the top, smiling internally at the tiny silver rose and black J.

Rose’s azure eyes watched her like a hawk as she popped open the lid.

A fantastic scent of spiced Turkish delight wove darkly though the air, and Juleka felt her eyes widen comically at the deep complexity of the perfume.

“Do you… like it?” Rose asked, her usual bubbly self seemingly repressed with… anxiousness?

The tall goth girl stared at her with disjointed awe, before her brain went into overdrive.

“Like it? It’s fantastic, so dark and gothic and I love the hint of almond and the…is that clove? And the rose is so subtle and deep and I adore the smell of roses cos it remindsmeofyou” the usually quiet girl realised she was rambling, but somehow couldn’t stop herself “and and and And I love you IT….. I love it. Thanks.” Juleka stuttered out breathlessly.

Rose’s face cracked into the smile Juleka knew and loved so well, and her stomach flipped at the sight of it.

“I’m glad.”

And with that, Rose spun on her heel, flouncing off towards class and taking Juleka’s heart with her.

Juleka sniffed the perfume again.

She really was the definition of a lesbian disaster.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing a romance? It is very over dramatic and all, but I think young love can be like that.  
> Comments and kudos make me vvvvV happy, even if it is just a key-smash. We are all disaster gays™ here.


End file.
